A substantial amount of research has been conducted and reported emphasizing the physiological and psychological benefits of sexual activity including sexual activity between partners as well as masturbation. Most physicians believe that masturbation is healthful as long as religious, moral, and psychological concerns—fear of sin or feelings of guilt—can be put aside. Some of the reports indicate that ejaculation and orgasm three times a week is healthful. Even once or twice a week, sex increases levels of immunoglobulin and thereby helps prevent tension and possible other illnesses. Some of the reports have indicated that sex once a day might add several years to a man or woman's life. Most of these authorities do not specifically state that solo masturbation is as helpful as is sexual intercourse with a partner, but masturbation is increasingly viewed not only as a response to the loss of sexual contact with a partner, but also as a natural and ongoing supplemental activity within a relationship. It is generally thought that masturbation as well as sexual intercourse reduce tension and stress in both men and women.
There have been many devices developed for providing blood engorgement of both the penis for men and the clitoris of women to aid them in sexual activity with a partner. Some of these attempts are disclosed in the following patents: U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,099,463; 4,856,498; 4,378,008; 3,744,486; 1,225,341; 6,036,635; 5,115,800; and RE 36,958. In addition to the patents, there are numerous articles discussing the problems with erectile dysfunction and the fact that sexual activity has both physiological and psychological benefits. As reported there are many persons, especially older men and women, who suffer from erectile dysfunction.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide an apparatus which aids a user in obtaining an erection to facilitate masturbation in an attempt to have an orgasm.